The undoing of Harleen Quinzel
by junkpuppet225
Summary: The beautiful maddening undoing of Harleen Quinzel. Joker/Harley WIP! Enjoy! Review!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Harleen Quinzel's undoing.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Suicide Squad/Joker/Harley. I'm not making any money from the writing of this story. Language, dark themes and sexual situations. Read at your own digression.

Summary: The beautiful, maddening undoing of Harleen Quinzel.

A/N: My readers are awesome! Review! Feed the fuel!

X

Harleen adjusted her designer glasses for the millionth time today, pushing them up her nose before extending her hand to Dr. Jeremiah A. Arkham. Although she knew she looked nothing but professional in her simple black pencil skirt and powder blue blouse his eyes wandered a little to far causing her squirm under his stare.

"Dr. Harleen Quinzel, sir."

"Oh I know who you are." Her boss assured with a grin, holding onto her hand just a little to long for her liking before he ushered her inside his office. "Top of your class. Eager young mind ready to help rehabilitate the corrupt here at Arkham. We're glad to have you, doctor."

She smiled up at him brightly as she recalled graduation night three weeks ago; ignoring the eye rolls and snide comments of her fellow classmates as she accepted her diploma. Perhaps she hadn't earned her merits the most honest way at times but she did what she had to make a name for herself. Her gymnastics training would only get her so far in life. Now she was a legit doctor! Ready to help these poor souls in the asylum.

"I think we'll start out with some job shadowing for a few weeks before we put you on your own case. Just to help you get the feel of how we run things around here."

Dr. Arkham smiled at her enthusiasm as he handed her a badge and key card with her official Arkham Asylum lab coat.

"Welcome to the team, Dr. Quinzel."

X

"Dr. Leland. Let me introduce you to our newest intern, Harleen Quinzel. I would like for her to accompany you on your cases. Show her the ropes."

Harleen brushed a strand of hair away from her face, pushing her glasses into place once again. She idly wondered why she even bothered with the damn things - barely needing them to see. She wore them more as a prop to make her feel and look smarter among the more experienced doctors. As Dr. Leland studied her she hoped it was working.

"I've read your file, Ms. Quinzel. Impressive. Let's go grab some coffee from my office. I always need a cup before starting the day with Larry."

X

"Larry is your average case of schizophrenic nervousness with touches of obsessive compulsive tendencies and habitual lying. We call him lying Larry. I've been trying to break him down for a month now but I still don't know if he's telling me the truth. It's quite frustrating."

Harleen held her pad of paper tightly against her chest as they emerged from the interrogation room leaving the oddly calm lying Larry to be dealt with by the orderlies. It was fascinating to interact with the patients of Arkham so soon. She assumed they would have her fetching lunches and filing decade old paper work for a while before she got to see a patient. She hung on Dr. Leland's every word as they walked down the hall towards her next case. A few rooms where open where doctors were talking with their patients - some stayed eerily quiet while others hollered or jumped from their seats. She couldn't lose her smile if she wanted.

"Our next patient's name is Karen. She's a sweet middle aged woman who also suffers from schizophrenia and obsessive compulsive disorder. She's very keen on germs so put this in your pocket and offer her some once were inside." She handed Harleen a small bottle of hand sanitizer to place in her jacket pocket. A moment later the hall was filled with a deep cackle of a laugh - coming from all sides it seemed as the elevator door opened and six orderlies emerged into the their path pushing in a patient in a wheelchair. Harleen's bright eyes went wide at the sight.

A tall lanky man with green hair sat in the chair; his arms strapped to his sides in a clean white straight jacket. His skin matching the bleached out color of the restraints as his head laid back in a howl of maniacal laughter. Suddenly Dr. Leland placed her arm out - pushing Harleen towards the edge of the hall so they could pass quickly. The patient caught glimpse of her with his head spinning - the loud laughing stopping suddenly as their eyes locked before he turned the corner.

"Who was that?" Harleen asked curiously - her gaze lingering after the eccentric man in the straight jacket. His piercing gaze embedded into her mind.

"I can't believe he's back... Batman must have caught him last night."

Dr. Leland glanced towards the intern quickly - pulling her thoughts back to the here and now. "That my dear is none other than The Joker. The clown prince of crime himself. Hope and pray you never lay eyes on him again."

Harleen let her gaze fall quickly at the thought - following Dr. Leland into Karen's room.

xXx

A/N: More to come! Throwing this out there to see how you like it. I can't wait to show you my thoughts on Harley and Jokers time together in Arkham! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

The Joker was all she could think about after that fateful morning. The way he met her eyes quickly - losing his insane laugh.!She needed to see him again no matter how much Dr. Leland forbade it.

Dr. Arkham didn't seem to have a problem with her request as she was wearing a very red very deep cut top today that was working in her favor. Paired with matching red lips and another tight black pencil skirt Dr. Arkham was having a good day indeed.

"She's only been here a few weeks, Jeremiah! Joker will eat her alive!"

Dr. Arkham brushed her off and turned back to Harleen who was smiling her brightest smile. "She's just curious, Joan. I remember your first weeks at the asylum. You couldn't wait to get your hands on the real crazies here. This will be a good experience for her. Joker has been heavily sedated since The Bat brought him in and we've got him in twenty-four hour lock down. He only takes the jacket off to shower with his orderlies. She'll be fine."

Dr. Leland signed in defeat - glancing at her coworker with a scowl.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, Harleen."

X

An hour later Harleen stood with her nose pressed nearly against the two-way window outside Jokers room. He wasn't like anything she had ever experienced before. His was the only room she had seen that was on constant surveillance - nearly fifteen armed guards on this floor alone along with him strapped into restraints and behind paned glass.

She stared at him through the dark glass - mesmerized by the man who sat slumped over in his chair - arms wrapped tightly around himself. He didn't laugh, didn't smile - just stared blankly at the floor. This wasn't the same man they had wheeled in weeks ago. This man was broken. As if he could read her thoughts he turned his head toward the window - squinting his eyes against the bright light. Although she was hidden from his view he found her gaze again - locking his eyes on hers.

"How?"

Dr. Leland shook her head, "He can't see you. He doesn't even know we're here. He's just playing us - hoping someone is on this side of the window watching him. He can't be trusted Harleen. You have to believe me on this. This man isn't insane. He's evil."

She made her colleague no comment and continued to stare at Joker from behind the glass. It didn't feel that way to her. It felt like a tortured soul was screaming out for her to help him. His eyes shone bright with the lamps on the opposite side of the window - crystal blue with glints of green dancing behind long black lashes. There was so much pain in those orbs of emerald and sapphire - so many stories to be told.

"May I speak with him?" She asked softly, turning to Dr. Leland with eyes pleading. The older doctor sighed and motioned for one of the orderlies to open the door. "He does better one on one, Dr. Quinzel. Don't turn your back to him and don't mention his appearance."

With that said Harleen stepped into Joker's room; stilettos tapping on linoleum as she made her way towards him carefully. His eyes found hers like they always seemed too as he watched her enter the room and take a empty chair across from him; finally smiling once she sat down his opposite.

"Are you an angel?" He asked suddenly, his voice low and dry and speaking straight to her heart. She shook her head no gently as she studied him. Despite his chalky skin, many tattoos and eccentric green hair he was attractive; lean but muscular under all those restraints.

"My name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel." She whispered, mostly to herself as she let her eyes fall from his quickly. A person could get lost in those troubled hues. Joker made her no comment, sitting back carefully in his chair as she brushed away a strand of fallen blond hair. "Will you tell me your name? Mr..." Joker? That wasn't right. That wasn't who he was. Surely there was someone before The Joker took over.

He shook his head no, eyes going cold.

"Mistah J. Everyone has a name."

"Not me." He barked, glancing back at the window much like he had before. "My dad... he called me dip shit, asshole, fucker. That was his favorite. Come 'ere you little fucker. I don't recall a normal name ever being said."

"Never?"

"Never." He growled, his smile long gone at the thought of his bastard father. Everything in his head was garbled and twisted but he remembered his father. Nothing on this planet could ever help him forget.

"Well, I think I'll call you J. If that's alright with you?" She asked, throwing him her best grin. His sudden bad mood lifted slightly. "Oh, I like nicknames."

"Harleen Quinzel." The way her name rolled off his tongue sent a shiver down her spine and just like that his smile was back. "Harlequin. Like the jester!" He laughed suddenly, a quick sharp sound that startled her. "Do your friends ever call you Harley?"

"I don't have many friends." She assured truthfully which caused his smile to spread across his face. "Well, Harley. You do now."

Xx


	3. Chapter 3

"Harleen can I talk to you for a moment?"

Dr. Leland stepped out of her office quickly a week later, catching Harleen off guard as she was on her way to see The Joker for their morning sessions.

"Sure. What's up?"

The girl was radiant - her hair pulled up in a tight sleek bun on her head. Her blouse was a soft plum color today and she wore simple black slacks with her signature stilettos. Her makeup was dramatic yet perfect as always. Dr. Leland was taken back at her beauty. This girl had no idea the dangers that lurked here. Especially when it came to The Joker. She definitely didn't need to stand out in a place like this.

"Harleen-."

"Oh, call me Harley. I insist."

Dr. Leland cleared her throat and tried again. "Harley. I know how excited you are about your new case with The Joker. Arkham was right - I was very much as eager as you when I first started. He is impressed that maniac has taken such a liking to you and hopes you can get a lot of information from him."

Harley smiled, not sure where she was going with this.

"I'm just looking out for your best interest is all. I don't want you getting hurt here. You need to keep it professional with Joker. You don't want that kind of friend."

Her smile faded slightly. She was jealous. Just like everyone else she had encountered in her quest to become a psychiatrist. She's only been here a few months and was already in session with a criminal master mind while Dr. Leland was forced to talk to OCD ridden Karen and lying Larry.

"Thank you, Joan for your concern but don't worry about me. I am perfectally capable of taking care of myself. Now if you'll excuse me, Mistah J is waiting."

X

She stepped off the elevator quickly; turning to Joker's room as one of the guards greeted her.

"Good morning, Dr. Quinzel. You're looking lovely as ever."

Harley smiled politely but made the guard no comment as she turned to the double sided window and glanced in on her patient. Joker was sitting in his usual chair but despite their light hearted session yesterday he looked miserable. His eyes were cast down at the belts on his straight jacket.

"Has he been sedated today?" She asked the guard, leaning in for a closer look. Dr. Arkham assured her he would take him off his sedative medication as long as he posed no threat to any of the staff.

"No, mam. He's been on his best behavior ever since you started coming around."

Harley stepped past the officer and emerged into Joker's room, frowning as he turned his head slightly to the right and glanced at her. "What's the matta, J?" For some reason she couldn't knock her jersey accent around him. It made her sound unprofessional and cheap but he didn't seam to mind.

"My arms doc. They're fuckin' killin' me in this jacket."

"You know the rules. It's as much for your safety as it is ours."

"I would never hurt you." He snapped, narrowing his eyes. His words packed a punch, catching her off guard. "Please, Harley. I just need to stretch them. I'm not going anywhere." His eyes were pleading; the pain behind those emerald hues called to her. "I'll see what I can do." She assured, disappearing out the door as quickly as she entered. Joker's eyes crinkled in the corners as his smile spread across his face.

An hour layer he stretched his arms over his head and made a sensational moan.

"Oh Harley. You truly are an angel."

Harley smiled brightly at his words; ignoring the protesting looks the four guards were giving her. "You do realize this man could kill us all in an instant. Hell, were probably already dead." One of the younger guards muttered, narrowing his eyes at her. It was obvious to him she was smitten by this psychopath and he wasn't about to die because of it.

"One hour, Joker and then it's back in the straps." Another guard growled as Joker took his seat - grinning wildly. "Thank you, Harley. I am forever in your debt." He assured reaching his arm across the table to her. She glanced at one of the guards carefully before extending her hand to his waiting palm. It felt like electricity passed between them as his fingers grasped hers - unlocking something between them neither were ready for.

X

Weeks turned into months as the two were nearly inseparable. Harley insisted on working late as they talked and talked; mostly about his recent years. Old news to anyone in the asylum. Arkham wanted deeper - news about his past. What made him into the monster he was today.

"Today I thought we would take a look at some inkblots, Mistah J."

Harley sat across from the famous clown and smiled, producing a stack of large cards with blots of ink on them. Joker rolled his eyes at the thought.

"How very... novice of you Harley my dear."

She ignored his remarks and held up the first card that somewhat looked like a flower. "Okay. First picture. Thoughts?"

The Joker stared at the card in her hand carefully then blinked, shrugging his thin shoulder.

"It doesn't make me think of anything."

"Alright. Next one?"

He peered at the next card from across the table and grinned, looking up to meet her sparkling eyes. "Look's like a dog." It didn't. Anything but a dog maybe. Harley brightened. "Alright. Do you like dogs?" She asked softly as his grin spread wider. "Oh, love 'em doc! They're delicious."

Harley's eyes went wide at the thought - her lips puckered into a slight frown as Joker began to laugh wildly. He leaned back in his chair, head falling back he slapped his knee as his rich voice filled the room with laughter. A minute later he opened his eyes to meet the doctors displeased glare.

"Oh, Harl. That was a hoot! You should have seen your face!" He cried, shaking his head in amusement as his laugh died down. When he looked at her again she was smiling. A radiant grin that lit up her whole face. She was beautiful.

He couldn't drop her gaze as he told her as much and quickly changed the subject.

"The truth is I don't like much of anything. Well, except for you, beautiful." He watched her pink cheeks flush. "...oh, and guns. Powerful guns. Not like pistols and shit like that. Machine guns."

Harley sighed, laying the cards down on the table between them. Her smile faded quickly. "This isn't a joke. I'm trying to help you." Joker's smile died with hers as he leaned back into his chair and slumped. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just my way. All this seriousness is boring. Let's try another game. Let's play you show me yours I'll show you mine?"

Her eyebrow arched at the thought.

"I'll tell you something about me but in return you have to tell me something about you."

That caught her interest.

What could he possibly want to know about her? "Alright." She assured as his head snapped back to her. Was she serious? His grin spread. "For your ears only tho. These monkeys have to fly."

Harley turned to the guards quickly - nodding towards the door. "Take a break, fellas." She asked, her voice serious.

"Absolutely not! There's no way in hell were leaving you in here alone with this wannabe Pennywise mother fucker."

Harley stood up quickly ushering the main guard towards the door. "You and your goons are interfering with my work here, Aaron. Dr. Arkham will have your jobs if he finds out. Just take a walk for a bit. I'll be fine. If he was going to hurt me you guys couldn't stop him."

Aaron looked past her at The Joker who was grinning like a cheshire cat. His hands resting on the back of his head. He looked a bit to comfortable.

"If he kills you... you deserve it." The guard growled, whistling for her men to follow him out into the hallway. They were more than happy to oblige.

"Impressive. Now ask away, my sweet."

Harleen pushed the cards away as she sat and grabbed her pen, opening her note pad quickly.

"Tell me a story about your childhood."

The Jokers light mood suddenly darkened. Perhaps he hadn't thought this through. He wanted more information about Harley but at what cost? He needed leverage to get under her skin but revisiting his early years wasn't a place either of them needed to go.

"That'll give you nightmares, baby." He whispered, voice dripping with emotion. Harley pressed her fallen glasses up on her face, reaching across the table to take his hand in hers. "You can trust me." She assured quietly causing him to sigh. He let the thick steel walls he had built around himself fall away as he spoke.

"My dad beat the shit out of me every day of my life until he put a bullet in his head after stabbing my mother to death. I was nine. I watched him laugh and stab that bitch until everything was covered in blood. It looked like syrup. Then he stood up - walked into the kitchen and blew his fucking head off. All during Saturday morning cartoons."

Harley's eyes went wide. She was expecting to hear something troubling but that took the cake. Joker was distraught at the memory - looking down at his hands on the table as flashes of a knife burst into his head. He hid behind a chair - watching through the wooden slats as his fathers arm raised and fell over and over taking the life from his mom. Not that she was much of a mom but she never hit him. She brought (or stole) a hot wheels car to him on his sixth birthday. The only toy he ever had. He didn't breathe, didn't move once his dad was finished, laughing wildly - the second time he had ever heard him laugh. Then he walked into the kitchen, pulling the family shot gun from the wall and put the barrel in his mouth, pulling the trigger.

"I hid in the pantry for three days before the cops finally came. Only because my dad's drug dealer showed up first. They never looked for me. No one knew I existed. They never sent me to school. Never had any friends in the neighborhood." He laughed at the thought. "So I watched from the dark closet as they gathered up my mother and what was left of my headless pops and then they were gone. I was alone. After that... it gets a little hazy. I remember walking until my legs gave out. I cut a homeless kid for his shitty dumpster sandwich..." Joker looked up from his hands suddenly, surprised to see Harley sitting across from him. He hadn't realized she was still in the room hanging on his every word. Her pad of paper long forgotten. "Now I'm here with you, the beautiful Harlequin."

Harley had tears staining her cheeks black with mascara. She couldn't imagine the horror of watching your parents death and then just being alone in the world after that. He didn't even know his own name. A sob escaped her.

"Oh no, no no no no no no no. Harley, my sweet sensitive Harley. Don't cry for me." Before she realized what she was doing he had pulled her across the table, holding her in his strong pale arms as she wept. God he could snap her pretty little neck right now and not one person could stop him. The guards had actually left them. His smile widened. He brushed her hair away from her neck, sending a shiver down her back. She didn't even care she was in the arms of a killer. She was just as fucked up as him. "Harley, look at me, I've probably done more fucked up shit in a week than my crazy dad did in his lifetime. I don't want your tears... just that beautiful smile."

She looked up at him then; makeup a mess - she had never looked more lovely. "The guards won't stay away forever and I would really, really like to kiss you right now." Harley sat up carefully on his lap - their faces inches apart as she searched his eyes with her own. Did she dare kiss him? There would be no going back after that. He wasn't a bad person. He was kind and funny and tortured. He was just -misunderstood. "Yes or no, baby?"

She nodded as his hands snaked into her hair - pulling her into his kiss quickly. A moan passed between them once their tongues met and the kiss deepened. He kissed her until she lost all thoughts of the present - completely under his control.

As quickly as it began he pulled away from her - pushing her up to a standing position on shaky legs. The guards walked back in a moment later.

"Arkham wants to see you in his office." Aaron barked glancing between the two of them quickly. Something looked off - The Joker's grin even more disturbing than before - Harley's pale lipstick smudged slightly in the corner. "Now." He growled, as she turned to him - narrowing her eyes. "Someone's going to have a bad day after this and I promise you, chief, it's not going to be me."

With that said Harley stormed off towards Dr. Arkham's office - never turning back to J as he watched after her carefully. Now the fun began. The largest of the four guards hoisted Joker up from the chair - slamming his head down into the table suddenly. He groaned - flying backwards into the furthest wall.

"You think we're idiots here, clown? Everyone sees what your trying to do! Bait that helpless girl into caring about your sorry ass? Make her feel bad for you? What about all the people you've killed? When are you going to remind her of that?" Aaron yelled in Joker's face as he tried to focus on him.

He received another slam into the wall which caused him to begin to laugh - not his usual amused tone but something far more dangerous.

"You're too late." He growled, between the creepy chuckles, "You're all too late!" His voice boomed through the halls as he lashed out - punching Aaron right in the center of his face - which caused his nose to shatter and a large bone fragment to lodge itself up and into the base of his brain. He fell to the ground dead a second later. The other guards drew their guns; one speaking into his walkie-talkie as sirens began to blare in the asylum. Joker continues his merciless laugh - throwing his head back with the loud - disturbing cackle.

X

"You can not send the guards out of the room with that man, Harleen. No matter how safe you think you are. He is a twisted individual. It's not safe."

Harley sighed, crossing her arms across her chest as she glared at him.

"I was in control the whole time, Dr. Arkham. He told me things! About his past. About his parents. I'm helping him."

Arkham raised an eyebrow just as the alarms began to ring through the building. Dr. Leland was the first to enter his office - panic on her face. "Joker killed two guards. He's claiming self defense. They managed to inject him with ten cc's of ativan before he broke John's neck - he may have crushed his throat."

Harley gasped - not for the officers that lost their life but for her J - who's future was questionable.

"Will they kill him?!" She asked in a panic - looking between Arkham and Leland. "This is my fault! I brought out memories in him - disturbing memories that could have triggered him. He needs help! He needs me." She cried as her colleagues looked between themselves.

"They won't kill him. He's to important - knows to many things in Gotham. They'll sedate him again. Solitary for a month but they won't kill him."

Harley glared at Dr. Arkham, "Are we done here? I need to be with him. He'll listen to me." Arkham nodded watching as she darted off down the hallway and back to her Joker.

X


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter contains a strong M rating for sexual activity and discussion of abuse and neglect.

X

It took nearly an hour to push through the mass of Gotham PD that gathered in the asylum - finding J alone in a forgotten interrogation room. It was a large, clean room with harsh fluorescent lighting; a broad two-way window exposing Joker as he sat quietly with his eyes cast downward.

"I need to see my patient." She demanded, standing with her hands on her curved hips as the two heavily armed guards glared at her. They made her no remark; adjusting their guns carefully.

"You are interfering with a major psychological break through! It's imperative that I talk to him."

She glanced over the officers shoulder; frowning at the sight before her. J was shackled wrists and ankles in heavy metal cuffs; blood dripping from his brow onto his pale hands. The guards he had killed didn't go down without a fight.

"That's what's wrong with this place! A fuckin' holiday inn for psychopaths! Batman needs to start putting a bullet in their heads - do us all a favor."

Harley glared at him. "This is no place for politics asshole!" She growled, shoving past him and swiping her badge quickly gaining access to the clowns cell. She stepped inside carefully as to not startle him; closing the space between them with each tap of her stilettos.

"J? It's me."

He didn't stir; his glazed eyes bore into the blood on his hands. Some of it was his some belonged to the dead guards.

"Mistah J, I'm sorry. I knew your childhood had to be bad but I never imagined..."

He looked up suddenly; eyes toxic fire as he glared at her - lunging forward quickly. He was chained to the chair - his attempt to grab her failing.

"J.. It's Harley."

He sat back in the chair; narrowing his eyes. He didn't recognize her; or didn't give a shit who she was. He lunged at her again. Harley yelped; glancing at the guards who kept their back to her at the door. She walked in front of him and knelt - touching his cool fingers with her own as she searched his troubled eyes.

"It's me, your Harlequin."

Joker sat back again in the chair - watching her carefully before realization took over and he smiled.

"Harley?"

She nodded.

"Harley Quinn." He smiled, grasping her fingers through his shackles. "It's your turn." She looked at him puzzled, not sure what he meant. "The game. It's your turn. Tell me something about Harleen Quinzel."

Harley shook her head softly, frowning at him. "You're bleeding. You need a medic. I overheard the fourth guard tell the police Aaron attacked you - he told him Aaron was interested in me and jealous because of our relationship. They'll patch you up."

Joker laughed suddenly grinning down at his girl. "That dreadful bat knocked my teeth out when I killed his pathetic side kick. No one fixed my face up for a long time after that and I'm still here. This is nothing. Tell me about you."

Harley took the chair his opposite and sat down with a pout. Her childhood wasn't nearly as terrifying as his but it still had its moments. Her mother was strict - demanding she bring home straight A's and practice gymnastics every week leaving no time for friends or fun. Her father was an alcoholic - gambling all their money away until he finally left them. Then the boyfriends came - abusive jerks who would sneak into her bedroom after a drunken night with her mother and try to take advantage of her. They usually passed out before they could get very far.

Usually.

"There's really nothing special about me, Mistah J." She assured quietly after telling her story. Joker was all ears - taking everything in as she spoke.

"Oh, Harls. There's something quite special about you. It's just hidden deep inside."

X

Several weeks passed before they allowed Joker back into the asylum normally. The fourth guard testified that Aaron had provoked him after a harrowing session with his psychiatrist and they chalked it up to "one of those things that sometimes happens in an insane asylum". He was allotted one hour each day without his straight jacket, which he always chose to spend with Harley and Dr. Arkham took him off his medications again so he could speak with them in perfect clarity.

He watched as Harley stepped into their usual room - smiling as she clicked off the light which disabled the two way mirror. Although Arkham was against it he let their sessions be free from guards or orderlies - giving them an hour of privacy a day.

"Good morning beautiful."

She smiled; reaching up into her hair to unleash the tight bun on her head. Her blond hair fell loose in sexy waves around her shoulders as she made her way to him wearing a low cut lavender blouse with a gray skirt; his eyes going wide at the sight.

"Mornin'," she muttered - straddling his lap quickly as their mouths met - her fingers raking into his hair as she kissed him passionately. He groaned deep in his throat - pulling her into his chest as his hands traveled down her back and to her exquisite ass. A moment later Harley's skirt was around her waist as she fumbled with his slacks - moaning softly as he placed wet kisses down her throat - taking over the task at hand and thrusting himself inside her quickly. He didn't ask permission - she has brought this on herself and she didn't seem to care - grinding her hips against his quickly.

"Fucking hell, Harley." Joker growled, pulling her hair so her head fell back - her neck exposed to him as she moaned. He wanted to fuck her forever - never letting this moment end but she was far more skilled than he wanted to admit and his pleasure was building quickly. He stood up suddenly - never breaking their connection as he slammed her back on the small table in the room. Harley looked up at him with lust in her eyes - completely his as he thrust into her over and over.

She arched her back - reaching her hands up to clutch his neck as he poured himself into her with a grunt; collapsing on top of her body a minute later. "Oh Harley you beautiful vixen." He muttered, kissing the edge of her mouth as he regained his composure. The guards would be back any minute with that fucking straight jacket. He was growing tired of life at the asylum and by the look on Harley's pretty face she was almost ready to really be his.

X

Harley's head fell back with a moan as Joker leaned in closer; slipping another finger between her eager legs. They barely talked about him anymore - they barely did anything but fuck during their hour of solitude. Dr. Arkham was getting curious - complaining that Harley never wrote down anything he has to say anymore. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew this couldn't last forever. He leaned forward and kissed her softly - circling her clit with just enough motion to cause her to moan into his mouth. She knew one day someone would find out about them and take all of this away from her.

"Tell me about your first time, Harleen." She hated when he called her that. She was his Harley and morning more. "First time?" She asked between sighs of pleasure; he pressed a digit into her further. "Oh gawd, Mistah J.."

"Shhh, baby. Just tell me."

She lifted her head slowly to meet his savory gaze and nodded, blond hair falling down around her face.

"College." She hissed, not wanting to remember the first time a man showed her any real affection. Her mothers boyfriends only went as far as Joker was now with her. She didn't want to think about any of that - just wanting to focus on the pleasure she was receiving now - knowing they didn't have much time.

"Go on."

Harley pressed her legs together trying to block out some of the wonderful sensations he was causing her. It was hard to concentrate. To her dismay Joker shoved her thighs apart again and removed his fingers - glaring at her for a second before he fell to his knees and replaced his fingers with his tongue. She touched his hair - crying out softly as he pushed her back into her chair and moved deeper into her sweet center, lapping it up like a delicious ice cream cone.

"Tell me." He demanded against her thigh as she obliged and opened her mouth to speak. "I got my first D my second semester of college. The professor, Greg was a jerk - deliberately giving me a bad grade so I would have to see him after class." She let out a sharp sigh once his mouth found her clit again, her hands fisting into his green hair. "So I went to his office after class and demanded an explanation for the D. He told me if I wanted an A in his class - an important class that I needed to become a psychiatrist - I had to fuck him on his desk everyday the entire semester."

J leaned back to look at her; smiling despite her troubled look at the thought. She went on to explain that he was very unattractive and rude; forcing himself on her in the small unkept office. Just like when she tried to tell her mother of the abuse at home he assured her no one would believe her at the university. So she let it happen. Day after day until the class was over and she received an A. No thanks to her academic abilities - after a week she didn't even bother writing the papers anymore. "You poor beautiful girl." Joker assured with a frown; leaning up to kiss her quickly as her tears began to fall. Her mind was strong - suppressing all the fucked up shit that had happened to her through the years but thanks to him and their relationship the real Harley Quinn was about to surface.

X

Three days later they sat quietly in their room - the straight jacket on; her hair pulled back in a long ponytail down her back. What he wouldn't do to grab that ponytail and fuck her into next week. Their hour was up to quickly anymore.

"Dr. Quinzel. I live for these moments with you."

She smiled, leaning across the table to steal a quick kiss from her clown prince. The guards were there but ever since Aaron's demise they didn't stick around close to the couple.

"Is there something you could do for me?" He asked sweetly, looking up at her with sad green eyes. Harley was smitten - her heart swelling in her chest at the thought of helping him with anything. She loved him. "Anything! I mean, yeah..."

"I need a machine gun." He said quickly - seriously as she searched his eyes and nodded. "Alright, Mistah J."

X

Fin! Maybe. For now. That last part had a bit of dialogue from Suicide Squad. Not mine. Let me know what you think! I'll prob add what wackiness ensues after she gets him said gun up to when they *spoilers* jump into the acid vats. Fav part of the movie! When he takes his jacket off and jumps in after her? Sexy as hell. Enjoy! Review! Sorry it seems rushed!


End file.
